Photosensitive touch display panels is one type of touch display panels. In an existing photosensitive touch display panel, an array of Infrared Radiation (IR for short) Light Emitting Diodes (LEDs for short) is used on two adjacent slopes of a display, and photosensitive elements are placed at edges of slopes opposite to the two adjacent slopes. A touch action is determined by analyzing infrared light emitted by the IR LEDs and received by the photosensitive elements. However, the photosensitive touch display panel has a problem that touch sensing is not high in accuracy during practical applications at least because infrared light in an environment may be irradiated to the photosensitive elements to generate interference inductive current and ambient temperature may have an influence on impedance of a photosensitive material.